In recent years, communication services have been more diversified, as the network has started to be used in more applications. This trend has caused various changes in the network environment.
First, provision of services such as traffic control and remote medicine that require high reliability, i.e., mission critical service (MCS), has been considered.
Secondly, devices to be connected to a base station have been more and more diversified. Specifically, in addition to general mobile terminals, such devices as monitoring cameras may be connected to a base station.
Thirdly, application of a system that incorporates therein mobile edge computing (MEC) has been considered. Non Patent Literature 1 describes a communication system that incorporates therein a technology of MEC. Incorporation of a technology of MEC makes it possible to provide services that require real-time processing and analysis of vast data, while restraining the burden on core networks. Consequently, services are expected to be provided with lower latency and broader bandwidth than ever before.
On the other hand, in accordance with such changes in network environments, various methods to detect system abnormalities due to unauthorized accesses or the like have started to be considered. In particular, as devices to be connected to a base station device have been diversified, poorly secured devices may be connected to base station devices. In view of this, there is a heightened demand for protecting a system from unauthorized accesses.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of protecting a system from abnormalities due to an unauthorized access or the like. Patent Literature 1 describes an abnormality detection system that detects an abnormality occurring in a control system, and isolates the control system found to be abnormal.